The present disclosure relates to a receiving station for smart phones and digital devices. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a receiving station that magnifies the video display screens, and passively amplifies the integrated audio speaker of the digital device.
Smart phones and portable digital devices have become increasingly popular and compact over the past several years. Due to increased speed, memory, and functionality, such devices are replacing traditional laptop computers as the preferred portable computing device. Given this trend, an apparatus is needed to enhance the audio and visual components of such devices, further increasing functionality and enjoyment.
An apparatus in accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure comprises a receiving station for amplifying the audio output and magnifying the video display of digital devices in both the portrait or landscape orientations. No additional power is required to achieve the magnification or amplification. The apparatus of the present disclosure enhances the existing Audio/Visual (“A/V”) output of digital devices without drawing any additional power from the device itself.
To amplify the sound, the apparatus includes a passive sound amplifying mechanism comprising a tapered, tear-drop or concave shaped cup or recess positioned to receive sound from the onboard speaker of the digital device and project such sound upward and outward thereby amplifying and increasing its volume while directing sound toward the listener's ears for audio enhancement.
The apparatus of the present disclosure includes a docking or receiving area designed to securely receive and engage the digital device in either the portrait or landscape orientations, and to further orient the digital device's onboard speaker to the amplification mechanism via a sound channel.
To magnify the video display, the apparatus of the present disclosure includes a magnification mechanism comprising a lens and lens holder (slot) to hold the lens upright and parallel to the screen at the lens' correct focal length. In the preferred embodiment, the lens is a Fresnel lens. The docking area of the apparatus is positioned to optimize both viewing distance and viewing angle for either portrait or landscape orientations.
When the magnifying mechanism is not in use, the lens may be removed from its holder and stored in a receiving cavity substantially parallel to the base.